Summer Swim
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Alice wants to go swimming.


**Summer Swim**

**Rating: Teen, I guess?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them.**

**Summary: Alice wants to go swimming.**

**A/N: So I saw Twilight again today with my sister. She absolutely loves it! I even took pictures of Jasper and Alice on my phone. I'm proud to say, that picture is now my phone's background! Whoo! I just love how he twirls her around in the cafeteria. *smiles* Okay. So... I got bored yesterday and I started this, but I never finished it because... I had to go to work. =(**

**

* * *

**

School was officially over, for the time being. I had three wonderful months to spend with my love and my wonderful family. Bella and Edward were off in the forest, probably somewhere in their 'meadow'. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to take a 'vacation' in Alaska. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones left, and even they were too occupied with each other to notice Jasper and I.

It was very sunny outside. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think it's ever been quite brighter. Jasper and I were laying in our bedroom, in the darkest corner we could find with the radio softly murmuring in the background. My head rested a top his chest and his fingers were running through my short hair. It was times like these when I wish I could fall asleep in his arms, drifting off into an unconscious state and having the love of my life hold me safely as I slept.

"Love... what's wrong?" I eased my head up from his chest to look into his honey colored eyes. I smiled and took my turn running my fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

"Nothing. Just thinking," I replied honestly. His fingers dropped from my hair and were trailing down my cheek, then down my neck, over my collarbone, down the top of my chest- I squirmed in his arms and giggled softly. "Don't you ever wish that you could just... fall asleep?" He took my question into deep consideration and shrugged. "Don't you ever want to just fall back on something soft and warm and close your eyes? And actually fall asleep? Wouldn't cuddling up to something or someone underneath a bunch of dark, soft blankets be nice?"

"I suppose." I laid my head back against his chest and stared out of the glass wall in front of me. The entire forest was in my backyard and I had the perfect view, from inside my bedroom. I could lay like this for hours, with my love's fingers trailing over my body and my cheek pressed against his cool skin, but my brain started racking for ideas.

I can only keep still for so long. Jasper felt my sudden excitement when I came up with the perfect idea.

"Alice?"

"Let's go swimming," I announced happily, proud of myself for coming up with something to do.

"Swimming," he asked in disbelief. "Do you even know how to swim," he asked again, his eye brows arching up in skepticism. I pouted playfully and sat up on the floor, crossing my legs and waiting for him to join me. "Where would we go? It's horribly bright outside."

"Not a cloud in the sky," I confirmed as I sat on the floor, still staring out into the forest. That's when I felt him move from the floor, to come up behind me. His arms went around my waist and his chin rested against my shoulder. With his lips, he moved stray pieces of my spiky hair away from my ear, then pressed a kiss there.

"If you want to go swimming, then we'll go swimming," he whispered. I smiled and together, we stood at the same time. His arms were still around my waist as I turned in his embrace. My arms went around his neck and I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips.

"Thank you, love." I kissed him sweetly before running off towards my closet, finding the perfect swim wear for the occasion. I knew I didn't have to impress Jasper. He loved me for everything I was and everything I wasn't. A stupid little bikini wouldn't effect him much. But then again...

I chose the simple black bikini. I was able to tie the top by myself and slide on the bottoms. I thought about putting something on over my attire, but why bother? It would just be me and him, at our deserted little place that only we knew about. It would only take us minutes to get there, adding on to my happiness. I didn't even bother with shoes.

When I walked out from the closet, my jaw nearly dropped. Jasper stood in front of me, a pair of black swimming trunks hung low on his hips, showing off his muscles and his perfect, pale body in every way imaginable. Was I drooling? I just wanted to reach out and touch-

"Should we inform Carlisle and Esme of our absence?" I could see his lips forming into a smile. He felt my emotions the second I walked out from my closet, and he wasn't doing anything to help calm me down. If I knew better, he was intensifying it painfully. I shook my head and walked over to him. I was so close, I just itched to touch him. My hands caressed his smooth, hard chest before sliding up his neck. I laced my fingers together and pressed my body against his, watching him react. His face relaxed and I could feel him fighting the urge to throw me against the wall and attack me.

"Do we ever," I asked him in a sweet voice.

"We're running?"

"Of course." I felt him smile. I felt him move against me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. I knew what he was going to do.

"Well then... let's go." His arms hooked under my thighs and he pulled me up, against his cold body. My legs went around his waist and I squealed happily as I watched the trees fly past us. He was running with me cuddled into his arms. I truly loved this man. I could feel him tighten his hold on my thighs, which meant he was about to run faster. I closed my eyes in excitement and when I opened them, a beautiful waterfall was inches away from me. We were in the water already? I looked down and the water reached Jasper's chest. How in the world...? "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming," he whispered, still effortlessly holding me up in the water.

"Actually, I didn't..." I giggled. The sun was beating down on us. He sparkled beautifully. I was almost afraid too touch him, worried that he would suddenly disappear or... break. His eyes were focused on mine the entire time, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from his gorgeous body. This was _so _relaxing. A constant rushing of water behind me, my love's arms wrapped around my waist while we swayed through the water. If I could dream, I would dream about this. It was a shame that we couldn't get out in the sun more like this. "This is nice."

"Yes," he whispered. I could hear the birds chirping around us, the trees rustling in the distance, insects buzzing in the sun's heat. I leaned back in his arms and let my hair dip into the water. My chest was stretched out in front of him and I could feel him tighten his hold around my thighs, again, as if he were trying to control himself. How many times had I reminded him when we're alone? I remained arched in his arms, my head barely touching the water's surface.

"Kiss me," I whispered. I could feel him try to tug me up from the water, but I was resiting. I knew he'd catch on sooner or la- his lips are against my stomach. I closed my eyes and gave into him. I gasped when he whispered against my skin.

"Like this?"

"Yes." I opened one of my eyes and smirked at him. "As if you needed to ask." His lips continued to move against my stomach and I shivered in his arms. He kissed higher and higher until his lips were pressed to the valley of my bikini clad breasts. I grasped his shoulders and pulled myself up. The second I did so, my back was pressed up against the rocky wall just beside the waterfall. I caught a glimpse of my hand against his shoulder before his lips crashed down onto mine. We sparkled so beautifully together. But soon, my fingers were tangled into his damp hair and I was moaning into his mouth. My head was spinning. Jasper was kissing me, I was pinned to a wall of rocks by the most beautiful body I had ever seen and there was a magnificent waterfall just a few feet away from us. The mist was hitting our bodies as the wind picked up, only making our sparkling bodies even more translucent.

I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. A brand new, yellow Porsche could make me change my mind. Not even a million pairs of shoes would make me consider changing my mind. I wanted him just as badly as I wanted those things, if not, ten times more. He felt it too and hitched my leg higher around his waist. I let out a shaky breath. Why was it that he could do everything else at vampire speed but this? Was it just to tease me? Two could play this game. I pulled back and swam around him, heading for the small patch of sand that acted as our own personal beach. He was behind me in seconds, trying to pull me back against his chest, but I was determined to walk onto dry land. He followed with a frown and laid down next to me. I sighed happily and rested my head on my arms as I laid on my back, staring up into the sky.

"Cactus," I murmured. He turned his head and gave me a look.

"What?"

"That tree reminds me of a cactus." He laughed besides me. We spent the next hour calling out random shapes and patterns of things that reminded us of the forest surrounding us. I soon got bored with his game and sat up. The sand clung to my back and I shivered. I looked beside me and he was no longer there.

"So... we have an entire three months ahead of us. What do you have planned?" His hands were brushing off the sand from my back and when he was done, he was pulling me to rest against his chest. His arms went around my waist and his hands curled around mine. I felt him press kisses to the back of my neck and I smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Whatever comes across my mind."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... pointless, but sweet. I hope it didn't suck and I hope there aren't any grammar mistakes. I read over it quite a few times before I even considered posting it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my other two Twilight stories! I was so excited to find out you guys liked them! LOL.**


End file.
